What About Me?
by sneezingpanda12345
Summary: Ron is leaving for Hogwarts, how does Ginny feel when she is left behind? -posted once before but then deleted


**I have posted this before but I wasn't happy with it so I went back and changed it. I hope you like it! Its Ginny's perspective when Ron goes off to Hogwarts. I make her seem a bit older cause she can read and write properly.**

I lie in bed for ages waiting till Fred and George come to wake me up knowing that mum will be busy with Ron and his first day of school coming up. I want to go to school! Can't they have a school where they teach you how to help your mum everyday? It will help my mum and I, instead of me hanging around all year waiting for my brothers to comeback and start the fun. At least last year I had Ron, blowing up watermelons, painting our walls, playing hide and seek in the forest and stealing our Mum and Dads wands trying to make spells and turn Scabbers yellow. It sounded like a poem the spell; it only ever worked once though.

"Daisy duke, sunshine yellow, turn this big fat rat yellow" something along those lines I remember.

I see my room light up as the sun starts to peek behind the clouds and the forest. I take Ron and I's diary that we stared a couple months ago, we take the diary each night and write; I'm not meant to look at what Ron writes because we could only find one book so we had to share. It slowly open the book onto Ron's last entry incase Fred or George are spying on me with there magic.

_Oh my today was a total blast, Dad came back from the ministry with Bertie Botts every flavor beans and jumping frogs. I had a puke flavor and boy did it taste bad. I couldn't really enjoy the day though because I'm really scared about Hogwarts, what if I don't make friends. Fred and George told me that if you do badly in school you get kicked out! I hope Ginny will be ok cause she gets lonely even when I'm here to keep her company. Maybe my mum and dad can order her a baby sister I think she would like that but then the little baby will get lonely when Ginny leaves! I found out something wicked yesterday; HARRY POTTER is going to be at Hogwarts when I go! What if we become friend wouldn't that be COOL! Well I better keep packing and Ginny needs to go to bed now so she will probably want to write so I better hurry._

_Ronald Weasley _

As I finish reading, George bursts in and jumps on the bed.

"Get up Ginny we have a big breakfast ready," George shouts.

"YUM," I scream as I run downstairs into my mother's arms.

"Hello Ginny, good sleep?" Mum asks.

"Wonderful, now where's the bacon," I reply.

Everyone laughs and I look up and see that Ron is already downstairs.

"RON!" I scream and jump on him.

"Hey Ginny," He says while munching on bacon.

"You're going to Hogwarts." I say in awe.

"Yeah you know what the best part about that is?" Ron asks me.

"No," I say inquisitively.

"They have bacon for breakfast, lunch AND dinner," Says Ron.

"Sure thing," laughs Fred and George in unison.

We all sit down and start our breakfast while my mum blabs on about how Ron has to respect the teachers and finally when I think she can't continue on anymore she gets up and starts clearing the dishes.

"Ron, young man you can help, seeing as this will be your last time cleaning up for the year," Demands mum as Ron starts walking away.

"Fine," he grumbles back.

I sit at the table colouring in a wizard while my mum makes sandwiches for my brothers while they are on the train. They're not allowed to buy food on the train cause its expensive and she says its not even good, but I think she's lying, Fred told me it was all candy. My wizard has a scar on his forehead, big circle glasses with the name Harry Potter. He is my favorite wizard of all time. Ron told me the story of him last year when he found out that they would be first years together. I look up from my colouring book and see that my mum is leaning on the counter top with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong mummy," I ask.

"Nothing honey everything's fine," She says while she wipes her face with her apron.

"Oh ok then but I think that it's nearly time to leave," I say.

"Honey its 7 in the morning, we only have to be at 9¾ at 11," replies my mum.

"Well Fred told me that there was something about weather so the train was leaving early," I comment to my mum.

"Leaving early?" questions my mum.

"Yeah he got a letter a few days ago from Hogwarts," I say matter-of-factly.

"FRED, GEORGE!" My mum screams up the stairs.

"Yes," they say as they come down the stairs carrying their suitcases.

"Why do you have you're suitcases already?" my mum asks them.

"Well the train and there was a letter a week ago, I put it in your letter pile," responds Fred.

"What the letter pile…I…I," She stutters as she stumbles towards the large piles of paper.

She speed reads all of the papers and flings them on the floor until after around 3 minutes she picks up a piece of paper and tosses everything else that was on the table down to the ground.

"You didn't tell me this!" She screams.

"Well you were at Diagon Alley when it came so we put it in the pile… We thought you had seen it," George mutters.

My Mum turns to me and says, "Ginny go get changed, quickly".

I dart up the stairs and into my room and grab a dress. I run downstairs while half dressed and then run back upstairs to get some socks and shoes. I fall down the stairs while I try and put my socks on as quickly as I can. I run back to the table and sit down while my mum drags a hairbrush through my hair and stuffs a hairclip in.

"Ron get down here now! We're leaving!" Hollers mum.

Ron comes stumbling down the stairs with his suitcase in one hand and scabbers in the other. My mum hands him a sandwich, Ron grimaces at the look of the already mushed sandwich.

"Why can't I buy stuff, Mum?" He questions.

"What so you don't like my sandwiches which I slaved over," my mum shoots back.

"No, I don't like them, not as much as candy," whines Ron.

My mum gives Ron an evil glare and says, "I will not have you whining when you are about to leave".

Ron picks up his suitcase and stomps out the door in a huff.

My mum picks up my coat and holds it out for me while saying, "Come on Ginny".

We walk out the door and see that Fred is already putting the suitcases into the boot of the bright blue car… Is it Fred or George? I can never get it right, I doze off in the car while my mum is giving Ron a lecture on behaving and respecting the teachers for about the 10th time this day, while Fred or George are talking over my mum and scaring Ron about the teachers and one called Snape. Charlie told me that he was a Death Eater! I had nightmares for the rest of the week that a Death Eater as going to take me to Voldemort (it was Saturday so the nightmares didn't last that long). Fred was saying how Snape was really strict and was always really stern. I hope that if I get a letter to go to Hogwarts he has already left!

The last thing I remember before I fall into a light sleep is my mum saying "Ron now you must not abuse Scabbers with your stupid yellow spell".

I wake up to Ron pushing my shoulder lightly and whispering, "Come on, Ginny we're here" into my ear.

I rub my eyes quickly and see Ron roughly wiping tears off his face. I jump out and give him a hug until my Mum taps me on the back signaling for me to let go. We walk into the train station and see Muggles running around like headless chickens, completely clueless. My Mum starts fussing about everyone having everything until we get to platform 9¾ and we see a boy who looks oddly familiar asking a guard where platform 9¾. My mum asks him if he needs help then instructs Fred and George to go first with their trolleys and then Ron and boy with the funky glass to follow afterwards.

"Just walk right through and don't worry," my mum instructs.

We follow soon afterwards and arrive at a busy station with a sign saying 9¾. We all huddle around Ron and wish him luck. He waves goodbye and skips onto the train soon followed by a girl with big bushy brown hair. I hide behind my Mum and hold onto her skirt. We wait for the train to leave and see that the boy with the glasses is sitting with Ron. We wave goodbye until we can't see the train anymore then we walk back to the car. That's when I remember the boy; big glasses, Black hair and scar.

"Harry Potter," I scream out loud.

"Ginny, what?" asks my Mum.

I take a big breath and practically shout at my Mum, "He was in my colouring book".

My Mum's eyes widen in shock and disbelief she says, "Oh my gosh your right Ginny! I can't believe it, my little humble Ron, friends with Harry Potter".

For the whole ride how we talk about what it would be like if Harry Potter came round for the Christmas, who know it might happen?

**Hi Guys, that's it! Hope you enjoyed and thanks to Sarah for when I got made at my computer cause I gave up all hope in my fanfiction! You guys are great so I couldn't leave you! :P REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
